Lullaby
Max Meltzer, better known by his assassin name, Lullaby is a main character, and a secretive assassin previously operating for Cicada, being widely considered as their best and most reliable hitman for hire. He is often sent in to eliminate dangerous or powerful targets such as drug lords and politicians. History Max Meltzer was born in New South Wales, Australia to a stay-at-home mom and a police officer father. Growing up, Meltzer dreamed of becoming a musician, however, when his father was killed in a violent crossfire between officers and bank robbers, these dreams were crushed. After the incident, his mother committed suicide, and Max was sent to live in foster care. After years in the foster cafe system, and failing to become a musician, Max Meltzer join the Australian Defense Force for it's benefits, serving for six terms before returning home to Australia and joining a motorcycle club to ease his pressures. Still desperate for money, Meltzer used newly gained talents to commit and get away with petty crimes such as robbery, even going as far to be contracted to participate in a bank robbery. The contractors were none other than Cicada, and, impressed by his skills, contacted him for several more robberies. His skills were truly put to the test when he was contracted to assassinate the leader of the motorcycle club he was in. Reluctantly doing so for the reward money on the hit. Meltzer was soon repeatedly contacted by Cicada for jobs, and became a regular hitman for them. He was given the name "Lullaby" by the organization, for his efficiency in "putting targets to sleep". Lullaby has been a regular reliable Cicada cleaner and assassin for years now, considering it his "calling" and "profession". Personality and Traits Meltzer stands out for his loud and aggressive, yet sarcastic and sometimes calm attitude. Often flipping between angry and calm depending on a given situation. On the job, Lullaby does what it takes to complete the mission, always hating to disappoint his employers. On the job, Lullaby leaves no man alive, and takes pleasure in killing, preferably using his fists or knives to do the deed. Skills and Equipment Skills * Expert Marksman- Spending six terms in the military, Lullaby has had a great deal of experience with a variety of firearms, ranging from handguns to rifles to machine guns. His practice spent as an assassin only reinforces his skill with firearms. * Expert Close Combatant- Lullaby has taken up boxing and professional wrestling as hobbies, and is adept in Krav Maga as well. This, combined with his military training, give him an edge in close combat. * Stealth Master- Lullaby's preferred method of assassination is using stealth to get the edge on his targets and take them out without them even realizing he was there. His slick black flexible clothing and specialized gear allow him to pass by or take out enemies without them noticing or hearing a thing. Equipment * Lightning Bolts- Lullaby is a fan of knives, and naturally a fan of throwing them as well. Max keeps custom throwing knives, dubbed "Bolts", on him at all times for killing swiftly and silently from distances. **Stainless steel material **7 inches total, 6 inch blade * Nighthawk- A favorite of Lullaby's, his M84 Tactical Tomahawk is used both upclose and at range by him. **Precision cast 2cr13 stainless steel blade **30% fiberglass nylon reinforced handle **Attached to handle with 3 separate bolts **Includes durable nylon sheath **3 7/8" blade; 8" head **15" overall length * Skull Blade- A smaller combat knife used by Lullaby upclose. The blade itself is decorated with skulls. **Stainless steel **Black Cord Wrapped Grip Allows for a Secure Hold **Nylon Sheath **12 inches * Night Shade- Lullaby's main blade of choice in combat. **Stainless steel **Overall Length 16 3/4”, Blade Length 12” * Garrote- a garrote used to cut off blood circulation to the brain. * Wake Up Alarms- Lullaby carries several M84 stun grenades on him, dubbed "Alarms", used to disorient and confuse his enemies, allowing for getaway or an attack. * M67 Grenades- Lullaby also carries several hand grenades on him, often used in firefights or tossed around corners to take out foes. * Sweet Dreams- Two custom black FN FNP-45 handguns, with "Sweet Dreams" engraved on the slides. Sometimes modified with red dot sights, underbarrel lights, and silencers, depending on the mission. **Caliber: .45 ACP **Weight: 2 lbs **Length: 7.50 inches **Barrel length: 4.2 inches **Magazine Capacity: 20 **Fire Modes: Semi-Auto/Full-Auto * Lucid Dream- A pitch black Steyr AUG A3, modified with an M203 Grenade Launcher under the barrel, Leupold CQ/T scope, and foregrip. **Caliber: 5.56x45mm NATO **Weight: 7.5 lbs **Length: 29 inches **Barrel length: 19 inches **Magazine Capacity: 50 **Fire Modes: Semi-Auto/Full Auto *Dream Catcher- Lullaby's all black full-body armor suit custom tailored by Omnia Venena using a mix of Kevlar and Spider Silk material for maximum protection. Lullaby equips himself with Kevlar Hard Knuckle Tactical Gloves and custom noise-reducing combat boots. ThrowingKnives.jpg|"Lightning Bolt" Throwing Knives Tomahawk.JPG|"Night Hawk" M84 Tactical Tomahawk SkullKnife.png|Skull Blade united-cutlery-2671-marine-force-night-stalker-bowie-combat-knife-military-survival.jpg|Night Shade M84 Stun Grenade.jpg|"Wake Up Alarm" M84 Stun Grenade FN FNX-45.jpg|"Sweet Dreams" FN-FNX 45 SteyrAUGAA3.jpg|"Lucid Dream" Steyr AUG A3 Trivia *His early name in the criminal world was "Mad" Max, a reference to the Australian film of the same name. *Lullaby, as a former musician, is a big fan of a variety of tunes, ranging from rock and metal to rap and electronic. **His favorite artists include Pink Floyd, Queen, The Smashing Pumpkins, Nirvana, Iron Maiden, Metallica, Megadeth, KoRn, and Marilyn Manson. **His theme is considered Enter Sandman by Metallica. *Max's hobbies include boxing, professional wrestling, working out, and music. Category:Criminals Category:Assassins